Cards and Jealousy
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Ketika main kartu dijadikan ajang untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang membuat seseorang 'panas' sekaligus untuk pelampiasan kecemburuan.


Jika ada hal yang tidak disukai seorang Hattori Heiji maka itu adalah ketika Tooyama Kazuha didekati, mendekati, atau bahkan membicarakan laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Tapi perempuan itu justru sering berdekatan dengan laki-laki selain dirinya, contohnya saja dengan Shinichi. Ralat, sebenarnya gadis itu hanya dekat dengan Shinichi saja.

Tapi, meski seingin apa pun Heiji menarik tangan Kazuha menjauh dari Shinichi atau menutup mulut gadis itu jika sudah memuji-muji Shinichi tidak jelas, pemuda hitam itu tidak bisa menyalahkan Kazuha. Karena walau bagaimana pun, Tooyama Kazuha itu hanya seorang temannya sedari kecil. Tidak lebih.

Jadi, saat sekarang ini Kazuha sedang menyapu kelasnya sembari membanding-bandingkannya dengan Shinichi, tahukah kau betapa inginnya seorang Hattori Heiji menutup mulut Tooyama Kazuha dengan lakban? Oh, atau mungkin dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Opsi barusan terasa cukup menarik untuk dipertimbangkan...

.

.

Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama

Cards and Jealousy © Persona-Desconocida

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, Cacat tingkat dewa, dan sejenisnya

Enjoy!

.

.

"Kau tahu, Heiji? Shinichi baru saja menyelesaikan kasus baru! Ran yang memberitahuku semalam," oceh Kazuha sambil menyapukan debu di lantai ke dalam pengki. Setelah semuanya masuk ke dalam pengki gadis itu pun pergi keluar kelas sebentar untuk membuangnya.

Meninggalkan Heiji yang sedang menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan di sudut depan kelas sendirian. Oh, dan perlu untuk dicatat bahwa Heiji kini sedang memasang wajah masam.

"Terima kasih untuk Shinichi _update_-nya yang SANGAT berguna," gumam Heiji sarkastik. Ia mengatakannya dengan pelan tentu saja. Jika sampai gadis yang jago _aikido_ itu mendengarnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh detektif muda satu itu.

Pintu kelas kembali menunjukkan sosok Kazuha yang membawa sapu dan pengki. Gadis itu melangkah ke bagian belakang kelas. Tepatnya menuju lemari tempat disimpannya peralatan kebersihan.

"Hei, Heiji, tidakkah kau pikir Shinichi itu hebat?" Heiji mengerang kesal. Jadi ini masih ada lanjutannya? Pemuda itu pikir 'Shinichi _update_' yang dibawakan gadis itu tadi sudah selesai. Sejujurnya, Heiji merasa kesal sekaligus kecewa. "Kurasa, ia lebih hebat darimu..."

Oke, cukup.

"...dalam hal menganalisis, Hei..."

"Oi, Kazuha, bagaimana kalau kita main kartu sebentar sebelum pulang?" Panggil Heiji dari depan kelas, membuat Kazuha menoleh dan menunda sebentar kegiatannya mengatur alat-alat kebersihan di dalam lemari.

Kazuha menatap Heiji dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Bingung kenapa pemuda itu memotong kata-katanya. Dan kelihatannya ia sengaja melakukannya...

Tooyama Kazuha melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kelas sejenak. Masih pukul 16.15, masih ada waktu untuk main sebentar. Beberapa ronde bermain kartu tidak akan menyakitkan bukan?

"Oke," jawab gadis itu singkat. Setelah selesai menata alat-alatnya di dalam lemari, ia mendatangi Heiji dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Main apa kita?"

"Hmm, aku baru dapat permainan baru. Namanya tepuk nyamuk." Heiji merogoh tasnya untuk mencari satu set kartu remi. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia mengeluarkannya dan mulai mengocok kartu. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan dua buah joker warna dan joker hitam.

"Cara mainnya?" Kazuha mencondongkan badannya ke arah Heiji tanda tertarik.

Mulailah Heiji menjelaskan aturan main tepuk nyamuk dibantu dengan beberapa isyarat agar gadis itu lebih mudah mengerti.

"Jadi, jika angka kartu yang kita keluarkan sama dengan yang kita sebutkan, kita harus cepat-cepat menepuknya. Yang terkahir menepuk kartunya harus mengambil semua kartu yang ada. Mengerti? Yang kalah adalah yang terakhir memiliki kartu." Heiji mengangkat tatapannya. Kazuha mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Oke, ayo mulai."

Heiji mulai membagikan kartu hingga kartu tersebut habis. Permainan dimulai dari Heiji tentu saja.

"As," Heiji membuka sebuah kartunya di meja yang berada di antara ia dan Kazuha. _Queen_ hati. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kartunya, Heiji berkata, "Hei, bagaimana kalau yang kalah dapat hukuman?"

"Dua. Boleh, bagaimana kalau hukumannya coret wajah dengan spidol? Tapi tidak boleh dihapus sampai pulang." Kazuha membuka sebuah kartu. Kartu wajik angka enam.

Gadis itu melepaskan tatapannya dari dua kartu bertumpuk di atas meja dan menatap Heiji. Sebuah cengiran menantang menempel di wajahnya. Heiji balas menatapnya. Sepertinya cengiran menantang Kazuha menular. Karena Heiji mulai tersenyum seperti itu juga.

"Oke."

Jam yang tergantung di depan kelas telah menunjukkan pukul 17.20 tapi tak satu pun dari dua makhluk –yang kini tengah asyik main kartu itu—menyadarinya. Atau mungkin mereka menyadarinya, hanya saja tidak terlalu peduli karena permainan tengah seru-serunya.

_News Flash_. Heiji sudah mendapat satu tanda silang besar di pipi kanan –persis seperti yang dimiliki tokoh utama serial Rurouni Kenshin, hanya saja di pipi yang berlawanan—, satu kumis buatan di bawah hidung, dan satu kata '_Aho_!' besar yang masih baru di pipi kiri.

Sedangkan Kazuha sudah mendapatkan satu tompel besar di pipi kiri, sepasang jambang panjang di kedua sisi rahang bawahnya, satu buah tanda _sweatdrop_ besar di pipi kiri atas dan kata '_Baka_!' di pipi kanan atas.

Tooyama Kazuha yang sedang asyik tertawa setelah menyumbangkan satu buah kata '_Aho_!' di pipi Heiji menolehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela saat Heiji masih mengocok kartu dan baru menyadari matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah jam dan tersentak saat melihatnya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ini kita jadikan ronde terakhir?" kata Kazuha dengan sebelah tangan menopang wajah.

Heiji melirik jam baru menjawab, "Oke."

Heiji membagikan kartu dan permainan pun dimulai. Dua puluh enam kartu sudah berada di tangan keduanya. Dengan lincah, Kazuha mulai mengocok set kartu miliknya sedangkan Heiji menarik satu kartu dan membukanya.

"As."

Heiji memusatkan perhatiannya pada kartu di hadapannya. Dua keriting.

"Dua." Kazuha membuka kartunya. Tiga sekop.

"Tiga. Hei, bagaimana kalau yang menang di ronde ini boleh menulis apa saja di wajah yang kalah." Heji cepat-cepat menepuk kartunya yang berangka tiga wajik. Kazuha terlambat dan justru menepuk tangan Heiji. Gadis itu mengerang pelan sembari mengambil tiga kartu di atas meja, "maksudku, yang menang boleh menulis sepanjang apa pun di wajah yang kalah."

Kazuha kembali mengocok kartunya meski sebenarnya tidak perlu. "Boleh." Setelah selesai mengocok kartunya, gadis itu kembali memulai permainan dan membuka kartunya. "As."

"Dua..." Heiji melempar kartunya. Tiga hati. Tangan Heiji sudah melayang untuk menepuknya, untung saja ia cepat menyadari itu tiga hati bukan dua."bagaimana kabar Ran?"

Kazuha melempar kartu "Tiga. Baik. Hanya saja masih ditinggal Shinichi."

Heiji melempar kartunya dengan senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya. Dalam hati ia berteriak kesenangan karena secara tidak langsung, ia baru menang satu poin dari Shinichi, "Empat."

"Lima." Kazuha menghela napas. "Kenapa ya Shinichi tidak pulang-pulang? Kan, kasihan Ran."

"Enam. Mana kutahu, mungkin dia masih sibuk dengan kasus-kasusnya. Dia itu tetap maniak kasus," Heiji berkata seolah tak sadar dirinya sendiri adalah maniak kasus.

"Tujuh. Tapi paling tidak meski sangat suka kasus, Shinichi masih –sedikit—sempat memikirkan Ran dan meneleponnya di sela-sela kasus. Sangat berbeda denganmu," Heiji yang sedang melempar kartunya ke atas meja jadi melemparnya ke sembarang arah karena kaget.

Apa yang baru saja gadis itu bilang?

"Aku yakin kalau kau ada di posisi Shinichi, kau pasti tak akan teringat sedikit pun tentangku atau yang lainnya, iya kan?" lanjut Kazuha dengan wajah tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai muram.

Heiji mengerang frustrasi. Kenapa tadi ia mengangkat Ran untuk jadi topik pembicaraan? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau gadis yang duduk di hadapannya ini pasti akan menyelipkan Shinichi di tengah pembicaraan mereka.

Argh, benar-benar kesalahan fatal Heiji hari ini.

Tapi karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa –_heck_, kata-kata Kazuha tadi ada benarnya, makanya ia tidak bisa membalikkannya—jadi Heiji berusaha untuk diam dan mendengarkan, meski kata-kata Kazuha hanya masuk telinga kiri lalu ke luar telinga kanan.

Sejujurnya, Heiji sudah sangat panas mendengar ia mulai dibanding-bandingkan lagi dengan Shinichi yang –menurut pemuda hitam itu—tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"_Queen_!" Heiji mengeluarkan kartu dan menyebutkan urutannya dengan agak masam. Sudah tiga kali melewati urutan As, tapi tak ada satu pun kartu yang sesuai angkanya dengan yang mereka sebutkan. Alhasil kartu di hadapan mereka sudah menggunung dan siapa pun yang terlambat menepuk nantinya dipastikan akan kalah.

Permainan mulai terasa panas. Keduanya mulai tegang tapi tak ada satu pun yang berusaha melepaskan pandangan dari tumpukan kartu di hadapan mereka.

"_King_!" seru Kazuha setengah berteriak.

Dan keluarlah kartu King.

"Ah!"

Secepat kilat Heiji menepuk kartu tersebut hingga beberapa kartu yang bertumpuk di bawahnya berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Dan lagi-lagi Kazuha hanya berhasil menepuk tangan Heiji.

Dengan sebuah tawa jahat, Heiji mendorong tumpukan kartu beserta beberapa kartu yang berjatuhan ke arah Kazuha.

"Silahkan, Kazuha. Aku ikhlas memberikan ini semua padamu," kata Heiji dengan penuh kemenangan sambil tertawa puas sedangkan yang ditertawakan merengut kesal karena sudah pasti ia akan kalah karena kartu di tangan Heiji hanya sisa dua sedangkan miliknya... tidak usah ditanya berapa jumlahnya.

"As!" seru Kazuha sambil membuka kartunya di atas meja dengan keras. Menimbulkan suara 'brak' yang cukup keras.

"Dua."

"Tiga!" Ah, habislah sudah. Tamatlah riwayat seorang Tooyama Kazuha dalam ronde terakhir permainan tepuk nyamuk ini.

Katakan halo pada spidol, Kazuha.

"Empaaat~," kata Heiji dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat untuk membuat Kazuha kesal.

Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, diraihnya spidol di atas meja dan membukanya, menimbulkan bunyi 'plop' yang khas.

"Sebaiknya menulis apa, yaaa~?" kata Heiji setengah bercanda. Kelihatannya pemuda itu menikmati setiap detik kekalahan Kazuha ini.

"AARGH, cepatlah tulis lalu kita pulang." Kazuha merengut tapi tak menolak ketika Heiji mengisyaratkan dengan jari telunjuknya agar gadis itu mendekat. Kazuha menutup matanya dan mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Heiji.

"Hmm, biar kupikirkan dulu." Heiji memutar-mutar spidol yang dikepit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan santai. Masih memikirkan kalimat apa yang pantas untuk ditulis di wajah Kazuha.

"Cepatlah," Kazuha menghela napas panjang, "kalau Shinichi pasti tidak akan lama berpikirnya."

_That's it_. Cukup.

Heiji sudah puas cenderung muak dibanding-bandingkan dengan detektif muda yang bahkan batang hidungnya tidak ada di sini itu. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat, maka akan terlihat urat-urat yang muncul di sekitar pelipis Heiji. Menandakan kalau pemuda beralis tebal itu sudah sangat kesal.

"Ah, aku rasa aku tahu apa yang ingin kutulis sekarang," gumam Heiji dan ia mulai menuliskan apa yang ingin ditulisnya di pipi kanan bawah gadis itu.

"Hei, tulisannya jangan besar-besar!" protes Kazuha saat gadis itu merasakan satu huruf O besar dituliskan Heiji di pipinya.

"Yang kalah diam saja!" seru Heiji balik dan ia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya; mencoret-coret pipi Kazuha, "tenang saja, aku bawa masker hari ini. Kau bisa menutupinya dengan itu nanti."

"Lalu kau?" tanya Kazuha yang kemudian terkekeh geli saat Heiji mulai menulis di dekat daun telinganya.

"Aku bawa dua, Bodoh."

Kazuha merengut kesal tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia mulai menikmati sensasi geli goresan spidol yang Heiji torehkan di pipinya.

"Selesai. Jangan dilihat sebelum kau sampai di rumah!" seru Heiji dengan suara yang cukup besar. Sebelah tangannya meraih tutup spidol dan menutupnya erat. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dua buah masker kesehatan dari dalam tasnya dan melemparkan satu ke arah Kazuha; yang ditangkap dengan sigap oleh gadis itu.

"Iya, iya!" seru Kazuha tak kalah keras sembari ia memasangkan masker tersebut di wajahnya.

Dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku pulang!" seru Kazuha dari pintu depan rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, gadis itu melepaskan sepatunya dan segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat data—Kazuha sakit? Kenapa pakai masker?" tanya ibunya yang melihat gadis itu terburu-buru menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak kok, Bu. Tenang saja." Seru Kazuha dari depan pintu kamarnya tanpa berhenti sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke arah ibunya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, Kazuha segera menaruh tasnya di atas tempat tidur dan membuka masker yang ia kenakan sejak tadi.

Karena penasaran –serius, sebenarnya kalimat apa yang dituliskan si hitam itu? Rasanya ia menulis kalimat yang panjang sekali tadi— Kazuha segera menuju ke hadapan kaca meja riasnya dan melihat refleksinya sendiri terpantul di kaca tersebut.

Ada satu tompel besar di pipi kiri Kazuha, sepasang jambang panjang di kedua sisi rahang bawahnya, satu buah tanda sweatdrop besar di pipi kiri atas dan kata '_Baka_!' di pipi kanan atas.

Hmm, tidak ada yang baru, di mana dia? pikir Kazuha dengan wajahnya ia miringkan ke kanan. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menahan rasa geli dan mulai terkekeh sendiri melihat masterpiece yang dibuat Heiji di wajahnya itu.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat ia memiringkan wajahnya ke kiri dan mendapati sebuah kalimat yang ditulis besar-besar di sana beserta sebuah kalimat yang ditulis kecil-kecil. Kalimat yang tadi Heiji tulis setelah ia kalah di ronde terakhir permainan mereka.

Wajah gadis itu memerah hingga ke ujung telinga dan –astaga—gadis itu merasa dirinya mulai demam. Dengan terburu-buru, ia segera berjalan menjauh dari depan cermin dan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di atas kasur.

Diraihnya salah satu bantal yang tersedia di atas kasur dan segera membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke leher di sana.

Keesokan harinya... entahlah, Kazuha sama sekali tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika bertemu dengan Heiji.

Penasaran dengan yang ditulis Heiji besar-besar di pipi kanan Kazuha?

Pemuda itu menuliskan '_Ore no_' besar-besar kemudian diikuti kalimat 'Jadi jangan lagi membicarakan 'dia' di depanku' yang ditulis kecil-kecil tepat di bawah kalimat pertama.

Satu buah kalimat pendek pertama yang justru membuat Kazuha demam mendadak. Karena dua buah kata pendek itu, ya kalimat pendek sederhana itu, karena dua kata itu memiliki arti 'milikku'.

* * *

Hei, hei, lama gak jumpa dengan Dee! Ada yang kangen? hehe

fic kali ini ditulis dengan ngebut setelah vakum hampir setahun, jadi mungkin agak kaku bahasanya. Maaf...

Don't forget to review please!


End file.
